Métamorphose
by Kafka Tamura
Summary: Ce qui passe par la tête de Kanzaki lorsqu'il voit la nouvelle apparence de Himekawa. Crackpairing, spoiler de l'épisode 32, YAOI!


**Titre: **_Métamorphose  
><em>**Genre: **_Romance, drama, introspectif.  
><em>**Rating: **_T pour langage vulgaire (pas sérieux -_-"), thème sérieux, et parce que je n'ose pas mettre K+.  
><em>**Personnages: **_Kanzaki et Himekawa._

**Note: **_Voilà un petit OS qui se voulait sympa mais qui finit par être assez dépressif... Moi et ma manie de tout compliquer!_

_Enfin, c'est un yaoi avec Himekawa et Kanzaki, avec un spoiler pour l'épisode 32. En voyant la nouvelle apparence de Himekawa, je n'ai simplement pas pu m'empêcher d'écrire cette histoire. Je voyais déjà du potentiel entre eux deux, mais ce nouveau développement m'a poussée à écrire enfin une fic. Je l'ai faite en une fois, aussi il se pourrait donc que ce ne soit pas super. C'est aussi de point de vue de Kanzaki (mais au il)._

_Je crois que j'ai tout dit, alors bonne lecture! Et vous pouvez me donner des commentaires si vous trouvez comme moi que ce couple mérite un peu d'attention (et même si vous ne le trouvez pas...)._

_P.-S. Il serait grand temps qu'ils aient leur nom dans la liste, vous trouvez pas? M'enfin..._

_Edit: Voilà c'est fait! Banzai!_

* * *

><p>Lorsque Himekawa entra dans le gymnase avec ses cheveux détachés, Kanzaki resta figé pendant à peu près une seconde. Durant cette seconde, le temps s'arrêta, et il eut le loisir d'avoir plusieurs réflexions.<p>

La première fut : s'agissait-il d'une autre personne? Était-ce vraiment Himekawa qui se tenait là, devant lui? Était-ce vraiment la même personne dont il aimait se moquer de l'apparence – et dont il venait de se moquer il n'y avait que quelques minutes?

La deuxième réflexion suivit la première et s'imposa d'elle-même : il était d'une beauté exceptionnelle. Pas de celle, banal, que l'on rencontre tous les jours; le garçon qui se tenait là avait un visage fin, des yeux enjôleurs et surtout des cheveux longs qui lui conféraient une féminité tout en contraste avec la virilité qu'il exhalait. Ce déséquilibre plut tout de suite à Kanzaki : il n'aimait pas les gens faibles, et pourtant, il appréciait la douceur d'un beau visage. Il savait bien que Himekawa était plus dangereux qu'il ne le laissait transparaitre. Il usait de techniques fourbes, mais s'il avait essayé d'être honnête, il aurait très bien pu se défendre tout seul. Sans compter qu'il avait une sorte d'aura de danger, que Kanzaki n'avait vu sur personne d'autre.

Sa troisième réflexion fut plutôt un sentiment. Il était en admiration devant cette beauté, mais plus que tout, il aurait voulu la faire sienne. Il sentait soudain le désir de toucher ses cheveux, de sentir sa peau sous ses doigts, de caresser doucement l'une de ses joues sur lesquelles avait été déposée par l'embarras une délicieuse coloration légèrement rosée.

La quatrième réaction fut donc une révélation : il avait eu le coup de foudre pour son rival. Il réalisa alors d'un coup que la raison qui le poussait à toujours le ridiculiser était en fait une forme d'admiration, voire d'affection. C'était un moyen de passer plus de temps avec lui, même si celui-ci n'était pas de très bonne qualité. C'était une façon de le voir plus souvent, de sympathiser sans en avoir l'air. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait toujours voulu être son ami. Il ne l'avait jamais réalisé parce qu'il était trop fier pour ce faire et qu'il était dans le déni face à ses propres sentiments, qui au demeurant l'indisposaient et le terrorisaient. Apprécier quelqu'un – son rival, soit dit en passant – était une forme de faiblesse, de l'aimer en était une plus grande encore.

C'est pourquoi il commença à se détester lui-même. Il détesta cette émotion qui le rendait faible, plus faible que lui. Il se dégoutait lui-même. D'éprouver ce genre de sentiments le répugnait, et pour un homme, qui plus est! Cela faisait de lui une pédale, une mauviette, et il n'aurait jamais pu accepter cela. Pour lui, un vrai homme était hétérosexuel et accumulait les aventures avec les femmes. L'homme le plus viril était celui qui pouvait toutes les faire tomber rien que par sa présence. Enfin, un homme n'aimait tout simplement pas un autre homme!

Le sixième réflexe qu'il eut fut de détourner sa colère et sa haine vers son premier coup de foudre. Il lui reprocha tout à coup de l'avoir fait tomber, lui, dans une faiblesse sans fond. Il lui reprocha sa beauté, son charisme, son _existence_. Il lui reprocha aussi de ne jamais pouvoir l'avoir à lui tout seul. Il lui reprocha d'être un homme, d'être son rival.

Ce qui suivit alors fut un déni total. Il n'était pas amoureux, ce n'était pas possible. Quelqu'un comme lui ne pouvait pas tomber pour une personne aussi ridicule, aussi stupide, aussi... aussi Himekawa! Il ne le pouvait simplement pas, ce n'était pas une option dans sa tête. Il ne se serait jamais pardonné ce désavantage face à lui. Son esprit de compétition voulait qu'il soit le meilleur des deux, en aucun cas il n'aurait accepté de lui être inférieur.

Sa dernière réaction fut celle qui le soulagea le plus : il décida d'oublier tout ce qu'il venait de ressentir. Il décida d'enfouir ses propres émotions au fin fond de son cœur et de le verrouiller à clé, avant de lancer cette clé dans le vide. Il oublia la beauté dérangeante de son collègue de classe, oublia son propre désir de la posséder, oublia pour de bon tout ce qui le rendait mal à l'aise et le mettait en colère contre lui-même.

C'est ainsi qu'au bout de cette seconde remplie d'émotion, absolument rien ne changea dans la vie de Kanzaki. Il continua à mépriser Himekawa, à rire de lui le plus souvent possible et à le voir lorsqu'il y était obligé. Il continua à le côtoyer parce qu'ils étaient dans la même année, dans la même école, dans la même classe. Il continua à le suivre du regard sans s'en rendre compte lui-même, il continua à vouloir lui parler sans en avoir l'air. Il continua à refouler ses sentiments, à les cacher à tous y compris lui-même, parce qu'ils lui étaient insupportables.

Il continua sa vie sans même se rendre compte de sa première peine d'amour.


End file.
